The Fight
by iamkellylouise
Summary: "I'm going to fight for her, I'm going to fight, and I'm going to win, because there is no way I'm letting her go when I know the only thing that's really stopping her from admitting she loves me back is you" Addisam. ONE-SHOT.


**A/N: I've suddenly had an overwhelming need to write Addisam, I've got ideas coming out of my ears and I have no idea where it all came from! And I can't stop watching all of their scenes! I think maybe it's because I know they've started shooting again thanks to Twitter so it's making me anxious for new episodes, roll on September please!**

**Things you need to know: Set after 3x21 but before 3x22. I think that's it. Reviews pretty please =D.**

_

* * *

_

_We made it through the darkness to the light  
__Uh huh we fought  
__But still we won the fight  
__Oh yes, we stand to gain love  
_**-The Fight by Sia.**

_~x~_

"You don't get to be mad at us" Sam said firmly as he spotted Naomi walking out of Dell's office late one evening, when only the doctors remained in the building.

"What?" she sighed.

"Me and Addison, you don't get to be mad at us. You left. You walked away. You made a choice. You don't get to be mad at us"

"I'm not having this conversation Sam" Naomi said pushing past him.

"Sam don't" Dell said as he followed her.

"Nose out of it Dell" Sam snapped "Naomi" he said grabbing her wrist.

"Let go of me" she said trying to pull her arm away "Sam!" she shouted, hearing the commotion Addison, Charlotte, Violet and Cooper walked out of their offices, Amelia from the kitchen.

"Sam, I am not having this conversation with you" she hissed.

"What's going on?" Pete asked as he stepped out of the stairwell on his way to meet Addison.

"Naomi needs to listen to me" Sam said firmly "Y'know what, you all need to listen to me, but Naomi, Naomi needs to listen the most, I'm not asking for a conversation, all I want is for you to listen, and once I'm finished, it's done, I won't bother any of you, ever again"

"Sam…." Addison started warily "Sam don't do this"

"No Addison, I am doing this, I'm sick of it, all the secrets and the lies and people who just won't listen, I'm sick of it" he sighed "What you walked in on, before, when me and Addison were sitting together in her office, that was two people trying to let go" he said looking to Naomi "Trying to let go of something they both wanted, whether they would admit it or not, something one of them felt guilty about, something one of them let go of because they put everyone else's feelings before their own, that's what you walked in on"

"Sam…." Naomi and Addison started.

"I'm not finished" he sighed "I don't care that you hate me, I don't, but I will always love you Nae, you're the mother of my child, and I will always love you because of that, we both moved on, after the divorce we moved on, I can handle you hating me, you not wanting to be near me, but Addison, Addison doesn't deserve this, she doesn't deserve it. When we realized something was changing, that we were feeling things we never thought we would, all she could think about was you, about how you would feel, it was all about you Naomi, me and Addison, it wasn't about sex or getting back at you, it was about love, it is about love, I'm in love with her!"

"Oh god" Addison groaned dropping her head against Amelia's shoulder "Get him to shut up" she whispered.

"No way" Amelia said with a slight laugh "You all need to hear this"

"Seeing Addison with someone else, it breaks my heart" Sam said quietly "Every time I see them together, I feel sick, I want to scream at them to wake up, they're not meant to be together, me and Addison are meant to be together, and I don't know how that happened, it just did, so what I'm going to do now, I'm going to fight for her, I'm going to fight, and I'm going to win, because there is no way I'm letting her go when I know the only thing that's really stopping her from admitting she loves me back is you, she doesn't deserve the way you've been treating her, she loves you, she has always been there for you when you needed her, and if you let her go, you'll regret it, I'm not giving up on her, whether you like it or not" Sam didn't look anywhere else as he finished talking, he merely walked into the stairwell and making his way to his car, leaving the practice in complete silence.

"Finally" Amelia said with a laugh "I'm gonna go make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, like crash his car or whatever" she said following Sam down to the parking lot.

"I need to go and pick up Lucas" Pete said coldly turning to walk away.

"Pete wait…" Addison started but he carried on walking "Naomi…." she started as she headed in the same direction "One of you better call Sam and tell him I'm going to kill him" she hissed as she stormed to her office.

"This place just keeps getting better and better" Charlotte muttered.

"Insane, this place is insane" said Cooper.

"Agreed" said Dell, they all snapped their heads towards Addison's office as they heard a crash.

"I'll go" Violet said making her way in, she found Addison sat on the floor, her back against the wall, sobbing into the top of her knees, the contents of her desk on the floor.

"Addison" Violet said dropping to her knees in front of her "Addison look at me"

"I hate him" she sobbed "I hate him, what the hell did he think he was doing? Did he think, did he think I was just going to run into his arms and tell him that I can forget everything that's happened, because I can't, I can't do that"

"I know" Violet said softly "I know you can't"

"I screwed it all up" Addison whimpered "Sam, Naomi, Pete, you, I screwed up, I'm so sorry Violet, I'm so sorry"

"Hey" Violet said cupping her face "You don't have to apologize to me, I should be apologizing to you, I've said some hurtful things when really I should be thanking you, you've been there for Lucas, you've been there when I couldn't be, and I will always, _always_ be grateful for that, we have all screwed up, all 4 of us, hell, every one of us in this building has screwed up at something, but we'll get through it, you just have to follow your heart Addison, I know it's hard but, you have too"

"I don't know what my heart wants anymore" Addison whispered "I don't know what I want, all I know is I want to kill Sam"

"I know" Violet said with a slight laugh "Maybe, maybe you should take some time out, go on vacation, it helped me, it really did, there'll be no Sam, or Naomi, or Pete, just you and wherever you love the most in the world, go to Disneyland if you have too, just get away"

"I guess that's, that's a good idea" Addison sniffled "That's a good idea, but, I need to end things with Pete"

"Wha...what?" Violet stuttered "Addison that's, that's a big decision"

"I know" Addison whispered "But I can't do this anymore, I can't be with him when I know he would love nothing more than to be with you, he called me Violet once, when you were still away, we all got sick, me, him and Lucas, we had horrible colds, he spent the day sleeping while I looked after Lucas, and when I got into bed that night, he said, I love you Violet, I told him about it the day before you came back, he completely brushed it off, and I know he was sick and disorientated but, he knows as well as I do that he might love me, but he loves you more, just like I, just like I love Sam" she said tearfully "But I just can't do that, I can't be with Sam, not right now, I need some space, but promise me, promise me you'll talk to Pete, whether it's about being with him or not, you need to talk more, you're ready, for Lucas, and maybe one day, you'll get joint custody, because you deserve it, you really do, that judge was a moron"

"Thank you Addison" Violet said squeezing her hand "Go and talk to Pete, and let me know when you're at the airport ok, and where you're going, and I'll tell everyone tomorrow morning, I know you won't want too"

"Thank you" Addison said quietly.

"No problem" Violet smiled.

~x~

The following morning and Violet managed to gather everyone in the conference room, including Naomi and excluding Pete who had already spoken to Addison, she stood at the head of the table and commanded everyones attention.

"What's going on Violet?" Sam asked quietly.

"Addison's not coming into work today, or for the rest of the week, and maybe not even after that, she's taking some time off, to, recuperate, relax, she's in the Maldives, staying in some overpriced Spa resort, I actually feel like joining her" she said with a slight laugh "She's ok, she's safe, she just needs some time, she's done, she doesn't know what she wants anymore because she has people from every angle pushing her all the time, and you seriously need to think about what you're doing to her, this is a woman who has been here for all of us, through everything, and yeah, she's made mistakes, but we have all made mistakes, she deserves more, and you two" she said pointing out Sam and Naomi "You seriously need to think about what you're doing to her, you have both been out of line, both of you, I have a patient now, Amelia, can you join me?"

"Sure" Amelia smiled "You rock my world Violet Turner, you really do"

"Glad to be of service" Violet laughed as they walked out of the conference room, Charlotte, Cooper and Dell all eventually left to see to their patients.

"This is your fault" Naomi said quietly.

"And how did you come to that conclusion Naomi?" he asked dryly.

"You humiliated her yesterday, saying all of that in front of everyone"

"You don't think maybe it's because of you? Because of the way you've been treating her"

"Because you've been a great friend to her haven't you Sam, so supportive and accepting!" Naomi snapped.

"At least I have a good reason for not accepting her and Pete, you don't have a good reason, I am not your husband anymore, and we did not betray you, so don't act like the injured party, because you're not"

"Well neither are you" she said firmly "Addison is the injured party here…..what if she doesn't come back?"

"She'll come back" Sam sighed "She'll be back by the end of the month, she'll want to be here for Maya"

"She thinks I hate her" Naomi whispered tearfully "She thinks, she thinks I hate her and I don't, I don't hate her"

"I'd be with her right now if she didn't love you so much" Sam said quietly.

"I'm sorry" Naomi said moving into the chair next to him and dropping her forehead to his shoulder "I'm so sorry, I didn't, I didn't know you felt so strongly about her, I thought, I thought you were just, I don't know, I didn't know you were in love with her"

"Would that have made a difference? If you knew that?"

"Probably a little" Naomi sighed "I'll talk to her, when she comes back, I'll, I'll talk to her for you"

"What if she comes back and, and thinks I'm not worth it?" Sam asked innocently.

"She won't think that" Naomi said squeezing his hand "She won't Sam"

"I hope so Naomi, I really do" Sam said sadly.

~x~

**1 week later….**

"Violet said she's staying out there for another week" Pete said quietly as he sat down on the bench next to Sam outside of St Ambrose.

"Yeah, I know" Sam said with a whisper.

"Look, Sam, there's, there's no hard feelings right? Between us, because I didn't, I didn't mean to upset you, you're my friend, and I should have thought more about how you would feel"

"I hate you" Sam replied "I hate that she ran to you, I hate that you've been allowed to hold her and love her and, kiss her, and be with her, I hate that, and you have no idea how much I want to punch you because of that, because it feels like you took her from me, and I know that's not the case, I know that, but sometimes, sometimes it feels that way"

"I'm sorry" Pete said softly.

"I know" Sam nodded "Me too"

"She loves you Sam" Pete said quietly "She's in love with you, she's just scared, I think this will be good for her, this break, she'll come back and she'll know what to do, just be patient"

"I'm sick of being patient"

"I know" Pete said with a small smirk "It's hard to wait for someone to be ready when you already are"

"Violet" Sam said softly "Have you, talked to her?"

"She said she wants to talk about us, but she wants to wait a little longer, she says I need to, be single for a while, and she wants to get to know Lucas more before we try anything"

"That's probably for the best" Sam sighed "Shall we just, start again?"

"Truce" Pete said holding his hand out.

"Truce" Sam said shaking it.

**1 week and 3 days later….**

"This was a great idea Nae" Sam smiled as everyone gathered on his deck for a barbecue.

"Yeah" she smiled "I thought it'd be nice for us all to, talk, get back to normal, whatever that is, I just wish Addie could be here"

"Me too" Sam said sadly "She should be back by now, Maya's due next week, she wouldn't miss it, she should be back by now"

"She'll be back" Naomi said squeezing his arm.

~x~

Addison walked into her house, dropping her bags at the bottom of the stairs, her skin was tanned, her hair styled in curls, wearing a pair of knee length gray linen shorts and a white t-shirt, looking better than she had in months, feeling better than she had in months, she called out for Amelia but got no reply in return, she then heard the sound of laughter coming from outside, she walked through the living room and out onto her deck, smiling broadly as she saw all of her friends sitting on Sam's deck, laughing with each other, she quietly moved over to the wall.

"You're having a party without me?" she exclaimed, everyone snapped their heads over to her.

"Addie!" Amelia smiled rushing over to her and hugging her tightly "Oh my god look at you hot stuff"

"Thanks" Addison said with a slight laugh as she moved over to Sam's deck "So, how are you, what have I missed?"

"Not a lot" Amelia laughed "It's been kind of boring without you"

"Hey!" Violet exclaimed "We've had fun, I made you my best Martini's"

"True" Amelia smirked.

"You look great Addison" Violet said hugging her "I think I'm coming with you next time"

"You should" Addison smiled "It was amazing, I stayed in this beach hut thing, it was on stilts in the middle of the sea, boats would come to each hut and pick you up to take you to the spa, and you could have people come to your hut to do treatments and, it was perfect, and I got a tattoo"

"YOU DID WHAT!" almost everyone shouted.

"I know I know, it's very midlife crisis of me and I may have had a few cocktails but, it's not huge or anything" she pushed her shorts down a little to reveal her hip, 'feel the fear and do it anyway' was written across the skin in small black writing, the 'i' dotted with a red heart.

"It looks hot but you're insane" Amelia smirked "Did it hurt?"

"I almost broke the tattooist assistants hand" Addison laughed "So, what's going on? Did I forget someone's birthday?"

"No" Naomi said walking closer to her "I just thought it's be nice for us all to get together, I didn't know when you would be back, I'm so sorry Addie" she whispered hugging her tightly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for" Addison whispered back "It's ok"

"I can't believe you got a tattoo" Naomi laughed.

"Shut up" Addison said hitting her on the arm, she said hello to Dell, Charlotte, Cooper and Pete, and then she was standing in front of Sam nervously, everyone flicking their eyes between the pair.

"Hi" she whispered.

"Hey" he said quietly, they stared at each other, their eyes completely connected, and in complete time with each other they stepped forward, lips crashing together, arms wrapping tightly around bodies, Addison's hands moved to Sam's face, her fingers resting lightly against his skin as his hands moved into her hair, they pulled away breathlessly, foreheads pressed together, Addison's eyes still closed.

"Addie" he whispered.

"I'm sorry" she whispered back "I'm so sorry"

"I know, I'm sorry too" he said moving his hands to cup her face "But it's ok, we don't need to be sorry anymore, we're starting again ok? From the beginning, right back to that night when we sat out on your deck, and you said no, we're back then, and instead of saying no, instead of pushing me away, you're going to say yes, I love you Addison Montgomery, and I really, really want us to just be, Sam-And-Addison"

"I really, really want us to just be Sam-And-Addison too" she smiled "I love you"

"Let me see this tattoo" he said standing back a little, Addison smirked and showed him her hip.

"Do you hate it?" she asked warily.

"No, I love it, it's very, insightful, and hot" he grinned.

"I'm gonna get a big head if I get called that again" Addison said with a laugh.

"True" Sam smirked.

"Shut up" she said hitting him on the arm "Now, please tell me there's still food, I'm starving"

"I'll go get you a plate" he smiled kissing her softly and disappearing into his house.

"What?" Addison said with a nervous laugh as Amelia and Violet stood grinning at her "Stop looking at me like that, it's freaking me out"

"We've been waiting for that since you left, let us enjoy it" said Violet.

"Nice to see you're all still insane" Addison smirked, she glanced to Naomi and let a shaky breath, Naomi stepped forward and squeezed her hand.

"I've been waiting for that too" she said softly "I didn't realize you felt so strongly about each other, the reason I couldn't talk to you when Sam said that the day before you left is because I was in shock, I didn't know you loved him, that you loved each other, and I'm so sorry for the way I've been treating you, I just want my best friend back"

"I'm not going anywhere" Addison said softly "We're starting again, all of us, fresh start"

"Fresh start" Naomi smiled.

~x~

"I love you" Sam whispered as he sat with Addison on one of the loungers, she lay on top of him, her head against his heart.

"I love you too" she smiled "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, the whole time when I was there, I just kept thinking about you, about how much I love you, and what an absolute idiot I've been"

"We've all been idiots" Sam said softly "And I haven't been able to stop thinking about you either, I just needed to hear your voice, to know you were ok, I've pretty much been stalking Violet since she's the only one you would talk too"

"She's the only one who understood, she told me to get away somewhere, that the time out would help, and it did, it really did, and one night I was sitting out on the deck of my little hut, watching the sunset, and I knew it was time to come home, because all I wanted was to watch the sunset with you, nobody else but you"

"We can do it every night if you want too, sit out here and watch the sunset"

"I love you" Addison said reaching up and kissing his lips "I love you"

"I love you too baby" Sam said running his hands against her back "Thank you" he whispered.

"What for?" Addison frowned.

"For coming back, I was petrified you wouldn't, really petrified, I thought I'd lost you forever"

"You'll never lose me" she smiled "Let's just, stop talking now, let's just lie here, be together"

"Ok" Sam whispered, they shared another small kiss before Addison settled her head back against his chest, and they lay there together, the only sounds coming from their breathing and the waves crashing onto the beach.

~x~ ~x~ ~x~


End file.
